


Selfie

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Texting, selfie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-20
Updated: 2014-12-20
Packaged: 2018-03-02 09:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2806952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets a message from Sherlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfie

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Inspired by a Pinterest post I saw.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

John stirred as his mobile beeped.

He checked it, coming face to face with a photograph of Sherlock standing in front of a body on the ground. A dead body… on the ground. Sherlock took a cheeky selfie when there was a bloody dead body in the background!

John was all prepared to message back, asking whether Sherlock had lost all function of his saner mental capacities, when he saw the text accompanying the photograph.

It was enough to melt his heart and dissipate his anger.

**Solved. Wish you were here. SH**

He sighed and smiled.

**:) Spectacular. Me too. JW**

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics!**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other Sherlock fics!


End file.
